As a sputtering device, there are conventionally known a diode-type sputtering device, a radio frequency-type sputtering device, a magnetron-type sputtering device, etc.
Generally speaking, according to a diode sputtering device, the pressure of gas in the chamber is 10.sup.-2 to 1 Torr., while according to a radio frequency sputtering device and a magnetron sputtering device, the pressure of gas in the chamber is in the order of 10.sup.-3 to 10.sup.-2 Torr. Therefore, the film characteristics are greatly affected by the plasma discharge mode. This presents a problem as to reproducibility.
In a conventional sputtering device, the sputtered target material scatters while repeatedly colliding with the gas molecules in the chamber on the way to the substrate, so that an incident energy of the sputtered target material to the substrate is small and the deposition rate of the sputtered target material to the substrate is slow.
Furthermore, in a conventional sputtering device, only a so-called cold-cathode discharge is utilized, thus requiring a high voltage for maintaining the plasma discharge. Therefore, the temperature of the substrate rises extremely high by bombardment of electrons at the time when a film is formed. Thus, the substrate is subject to restriction in material.